


Don't Look at Her

by MermaidFangs (orphan_account), TheRatava (orphan_account)



Series: You're Safe Now [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Sadstuck, Snippet, excerpt, implied emotional abuse, implied verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MermaidFangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRatava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pause, a hiccup. </p><p>"You make me feel like a person! You make me feel alive, you can't leave!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look at Her

**Author's Note:**

> oops wrote a little snippet about a fic i want to write but may not have the time to do.

"J-John.." Her voice wobbled. She looked so _vulnerable_ , you can't remember her ever having such a look of desperation on her face, such sadness in her eyes.

You wanted to hug her sorrows away, but you couldn't do it, not anymore. "John, please don't leave me! You're my best friend!" She finally sputtered out, wrapping her scarred arms around your neck and hugging on for dear life. "John, you- you can't! You-"

A pause, a hiccup. "You make me feel like a person! You make me feel alive, you can't leave!"

You couldn't find your voice, it had left you as soon as the situation seemed dangerous, just like it always has, and always will.

You take a deep breath and fight to stand up out of the crouch you were in, and your heart jolts at the whimper Vris lets out, crumbling onto the floor when there isn't anything to hold onto anymore.

"You.. You make me feel like garbage. You make me feel dead." You finally say, and she stares up at you with those blue eyes of hers like she knew. Like she knew all along that this would happen, but still, she was surprised that such a dreadful fear became a wicked reality.

You turn towards the door.

Don't look at her. _Don't look at her_. _DON'T look at her_! You keep telling yourself.

"W-Who was there for you when you had your first break up?" You stop in your tracks. _Don't look at her._

"You." It's the only thing you can say that doesn't sound like a strangled cry. _Don't look at her._

"A-And who was there after the jackass that stole your virginity ditched you!? Who held you when you cried about it?! Who watched Con Air with you and kicked his ass the next time she saw him?" _Don't look at her._

" _You._ " _Don't look at her._

" _WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOUR FATHER **DIED**?!_ "

You want to scream. Your body stuttered, hiccuped. You want to say Dave, or Jade, or Rose, fuck, even _Karkat_ , but you knew the answer.

It was Vriska. It was _always_ Vriska.

 _Not you_ , you want to say. You want to say so many things, but you also want to curl up into a ball and cry.

You broke into a sprint, running out of the dimly lit building. You choke back sobs as shouts of protest fade out, shouts of desperation, shouts begging and praying and **hoping**. You can't remember where the memory ends and reality begins, the threads tangled together in a mass of confusion, but now you're back at the bakery. Your whole body is sore and for some reason your terrified and you can hear your heart in your head. Did you really just do that? Did that finally just happen?

You didn't look at her.


End file.
